Secret Rendevous
by ThatJeredyWriter
Summary: The heat of the night has a firm hold on Jellal and Meredy as they give in to lustful temptations and have a little fun in their tent . Jellal x Meredy (Jeredy) adult fanfic. Rated M for lemon/smut. New, original story not posted anywhere else. Please enjoy.


"…!" A soft gasp slips past the lips of the pinkette as she closes her eyes tightly. Her cheeks are burning with a soft pink hue.

"Jell.. al~!" She moans her lover's name quietly against his ear. Her arms are wrapped around his neck tightly with her fingers buried deep into his blue locks.

"We can't…! not here…~!" Meredy whispers breathlessly as she tries to keep her composure but continues to softly release soft moans of pleasure.

"Why not, Meredy~?"The blue-haired male replies in a silent whisper, devious in its nature. His hands firmly holds on to Meredy's soft tush under her lifted dress. Her legs, still dressed in their thigh-high stockings and boots, are wrapped around his hips, crossed together at the ankles. The pinkette's white lingerie hangs loosely from one of her ankles.

Jellal, all the while, is still fully clothed. That is, except for the stiff muscle under his belt that had been released from its confinement with a simple unzipping of his trousers. He was already inside Meredy, spreading her folds and molding the shape of her inner walls to accommodate for his repeated intrusions.

"They're going… ah~! *gasp* to hear…us~! Ahh~!" Meredy bites her lower lip to stop herself from getting too loud. Her body grows hotter with each passing second as Jellal takes her as he pleased, rocking his hips back and forth, and causing both of their bodies to shake in pleasure.

"Let them… They'll find out sooner or later~," he teases as his left hand runs up her body, pulls down the top portion of her short, red dress to lay under her bust, and takes hold of her exposed right breast, kneading her soft mound deeply.

"N-no…! Jellal…~! Not there~! Haah~!" It was hard for Meredy to keep arguing. Each time he buries himself into her moist, wanting core, her body is rewarded with a tingling sensation that makes her skin feel like it's on fire. She is bathed in a thin sheet of sweat that spreads across her figure, though it's hidden in the shadows of the night. This was something only her lover, Jellal, could only do and she loved every second of it. However…

"They're all going… ah… to wake up~! Ahh~!," she manages to whisper before another gasp took her by surprise, leaving her panting heavily. Her heated breath tickles the skin of his ear each time she exhales.

She isn't wrong in assuming this. The couple are camped out in an isolated forest somewhere in Fiore with the rest of their guild mates sleeping close by in their respective tents. The thin cloth of their shelters did not provide for much noise reduction, if any.

But Jellal didn't argue. His actions would speak his mind as he picks up the pace, repeatedly diving into Meredy's most intimate place with the full length of his thickness, and causing their bodies to audibly yet erotically smack into each other.

"Oh, my god~! Haah!~," Meredy instantly responds with a breathless whisper followed by another audible gasp. All thoughts in her mind were slowly being taken over by the lust and passion they shared. Her legs climb higher up Jellal's body, wanting to feel more of him inside. She releases her hold on him to throw her arms over her head and grip the bed sheets tightly for stability. Her head turns to the side, her breathing grows more erratic by the second, and her cheeks are now crimson.

But the heavenly mage isn't one to focus on just one area as he lowers his head and wraps his lips on yet another intimate part of the lovely pinkette: her left nip. He takes her into the depths of his oral entrance, suckling upon her heated flesh, whilst inside his tongue erotically dances across her sensitive tip and bathes it in his warm liquids.

Meredy had to quickly bring her right index finger to her lips and bite it to stop herself from screaming his name right there and then. Her back arches off the surface of their bed in response, pushing her plump chest further against the heavenly mage's talented lips. He knew all of her weak spots and how to push her buttons in just the right way.

"Jellal~! Ahh~! Haahh~! I can't… hold on…~," she whispers between breathless pants for air. Meredy continues to move her hips in rhythm of his own, meeting his thrusts half way each time.

Lust has a firm hold on her mind and body. Everything Jellal did to her drove her insane. She loves him dearly from the bottom of her heart. She would give anything for moments like these to last forever, making such passionate love that it literally takes her breath away.

"Meredy~! I feel it, too~," Jellal grunts after releasing his pleasurable hold on her breast. His head lifts back up to meet with her gaze. The male's body doesn't hold back as he starts to ravages his lover over and over. Lewd, sloppy sounds floods their tent with each motion made.

"Ahh~! It's coming~! It's coming~!," repeats the pinkette in a desperate-like tone. "Jellal~! Let's go together~! Jellal~! Jellal~!"

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from getting too loud and waking the others, Jellal swiftly locks their lips together in a loving and deep exchange. Meredy, in turn, grips into Jellal's back, burying her nails so deeply into his coat that she threatened to rip it clean off of him. Their lips melt together as though their lives depend on it.

With both mages simultaneously moaning into each other accompanied by muffled screams, they each are flung into their respective climaxes. Meredy is the first, gripping Jellal's throbbing member with her drenched walls all the way down to the base as her lust-driven juices erupt from her center. This, in turn, sends Jellal flying over the edge and releasing all of his pent-up sexual desires into multiple releases of his burning-hot seeds that coat her insides and fill her womb. Both of them tremble in pleasure and exhaustion, waiting to come down from their natural highs. Truly, this is nirvana.

Several moments pass before Jellal finally pulls back gently to break the kiss and permit them both to catch their breaths.

"Oh, my god, Jellal~,"whispers the exhausted female with her cheeks fully flushed from such an incredible finish. Her eyes are shut tightly with her chest heaved as she panted heavily.

Jellal smiles in response. He truly enjoyed giving his lover the full pleasures of being a woman. But that isn't to say that he didn't enjoy it just as much. His body is drenched in sweat, especially under his thick clothing.

"I love you so much, Meredy~," he whispers quietly as he remains atop of her. His body refuses to move as it recuperates.

As though her cheeks weren't red enough, Meredy blushes in response to his confession. "I love you, too. So much so, Jellal~"

Once again, the two share a passionate, yet softer kiss. Their lips lightly dance against each others whilst Jellal reaches up with one hand and takes hold of one of Meredy's, intertwining their fingers together in a loving embrace.

"Geez, Jellal…" Meredy whispers after they break the kiss, "You know, we really will get caught like this one day." She could only giggle as her emerald orbs stood locked with his brown eyes.

"Even if we are, I won't stop loving you or love you any less than I do now," Jellal replies with a warm smile spreading across his lips.

"Oh, Jellal~ 3"

The two end the amazing night cuddled into one another with nothing in between them, sharing a blanket, their body heat, and their love for one another.


End file.
